People often use multiple infotainment streams like radio or TV stations to watch or to listen to their favorite entertainment content and to spot information relevant to them. One recent trend is an increasing demand for customization of the consumed content. This demand is partially being met by interactive ‘smart’ TVs and by online content providers. While smart TVs bring improved search and navigation functions across the content of many stations and across time, some online radios make it possible for users to create their “own” music stations that play just their favorite music. In addition, online video providers, such as www.youtube.com, when used from interactive TVs, provide the experience of completely custom TV channels. There is an emerging group of mobile services, such as STITCHER, that allow for composing various podcasts based on user's choice into a continuous audio stream that can be navigated. The content served by the abovementioned services is composed almost exclusively of publicly available information like news, music, advertisements etc.
Users also like to consume their own personal information like calendar or email summaries. This is particularly true when users are “on the go”—be it in their cars or while listening to audio from their smart phones while commuting by means of public transport. However, users on the go often have limited cognitive capacity that they can spend consuming the infotainment stream, as they may be involved in a primary task like driving, walking or running.